Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): PD: Pascual, V./ PI: Pascual, V. ADMIN. CORE Project Summary The Administration Core provides an important facilitative resource to this Center of Research Translation, entitled `Center for Lupus Research'. The proposed Center involves two Research Projects and two Research Cores across three institutions. The Administration Core will have a Director and an Associate Director to oversee the various projects. In addition, investigators will report to an Advisory Committee and participate in an Annual Symposium. Therefore, there is considerable need to organize various activities and provide support. The Administrative Core (Core A) will be responsible for this coordination and assistance. Objectives of this Core are to: 1) Coordinate all Program components and ensure communication between investigators, 2) Provide investigators with help in management of budgets and personnel issues, 3) Organize meetings, meeting reports and annual NIH reports, 4) Arrange an annual advisory group meeting and Lupus Symposium, 5) Oversee issues related to intellectual property and regulatory issues related to research using human subjects, and 6) Provide access to a data management infrastructure. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 11/07) Page Continuation Format Page